Akatsuki High
by animeandmanga4evr
Summary: The Akatsuki are teens living in an orphanage, and they can't stay in a school. Until they're sent to Minato's Academy for the special. Or as the students call it, Lord Third's Prison for Delinquents and Freaks. Can they stay without snapping? Will they lose a member? Will they gain unlikely allies? Will I get better at making a summery? AU universe.


**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. I do own the name Nonochi, though. Last names belong to the Japanese. **

Chapter one: A New Beinning

"How the hell did you manage to get kicked out of Nonochi's private school? You all had individual classes!" yells a large-chested blonde woman. A ginger with a million peircings was sitting in her office. Pein sighs. "I told you, Tsunade-san, it was the twins' fault, not mine. Ask them." He shrugs over at the door. "Alright, dismissed. Return to your section." Tsunade grumbles angrily. Carefully getting up, he leaves her office, clutching an amulet tightly.

"Shizune! Send in Zetsu Kuroi and Zetsu Shiroi!" the blonde yells into a loudspeaker. She only has enough time to grab their files before hey walk in. A dark-skinned boy and ivory-pale girl enter. Honestly, how they were twins was a mystery to everyone. Only their hair and eye color was the same about them. No sooner than the boy sat down, he started talking at an alarming speed. "We don't know what story Pein told you, but it's all lies! He's got nothing against us! We were home that week, you can even ask Kisame! We were hanging out playing video games! It was Deidara's idea in the first place! I- owww!" he gasped for air, since his sister had just punched him in the throat. "What Kuroi is trying to say is, we were here with Itachi and Kisame." Shiroi polietly explains. Tsunade sits back in her chair.

'_I see... so Uchiha and Hoshigaki are innocent as well... not going to bother with Yami or Hatsu, and I don't think Kodomo would even have the courage. So that leaves Akasuna and Bakuhatsu._' Sighing, Tsunade turns to her computer. Typing in 'school for delinquents', she starts searching. "You know who to get." was all she mumbled. As the twins left, she pulled up the new profiles. Bakuhatsu Deidara and Akasuna Sasori. Explosive personality and cold features... those two are the most unusual roommates.

As the redhead and girly blonde sit down, she gets straight to the point. "Who provoked him this time?" she asked Sasori, who was obviously the more mature of the two. "It was Sakura Haruno, Tsunade. I believe you knew her?" he replied sleepily. Sakura... yes, Tsunade knew her well. Her own apprentice, Sakura was one of the toughest girls at school. "It was her fault, un! She threatened Tobi and held a knife to Danna's neck, un!" Deidara blurted out. Poor Deidara... always thinking of his roomates before himself. "Alright. Sasori, can you track down her parents? Deidara, go back to the kitchen and help the cooks. You are dismissed." she said wearily.

Alone in her office once more, Tsunade turned her attention back to the computer. A school for these punks and their unique abilities. That's what she really needed. Preferably one with a dorm. After a bit, she stumbled upon the name Minato. '_Minato built a school? Might as well check it out..._' Clicking on the link, she was taken to a homepage titled **Minato's Acadamy for the Special**. It was a dorm acadamy, with a uniform and students that attend all have special abilities. Yes... this would be perfect for them! "Shizune! Get all students from the Akatsuki section into my office now!" she commanded.

Once all eleven teens were seated, she spoke. "Well, I've finally found a perfect school for you guys. Minao's Acadamy for the Special. Here, this is a map of the school, and here are your scheduales. I made sure you all had the same classes. Now hurry and pack, you only have a week to get there. It's located at the center of the Sound Village. Good Luck!" she concluded, rushing them out the door to pack. Yes...life was going to be much more interesting outside the orpanage.

**A/N: Yaay! Fist chapter is done! Seems like it took forever to get an idea... This is my first story, so I hope you liked it. More chapers sometime next week. In case there was any confusion, Tsunade called them by last name. Bakuhatsu for Deidara (explosion), Yami for Hidan (darkness), Hatsu for Kakuzu (heart), Kodomo for Tobi (kid) and Sasori's is just his title: Sasori no Akasura, or Sasori of the Red Sand. Rate & review please, flames will be read by Sasori. :)**


End file.
